


午后七点零七分 Silver Lining

by Nona42



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nona42/pseuds/Nona42
Summary: *ooc是我的，我不该写得这么文艺逼，但是结合注释能抠出来一大堆东西，去看了之后真的可以像我磕到脑子飞了，内容含R倾向阅读前请慎重，本篇文章要表达的东西或将造成潜在的精神污染阅读前务必慎重*现代AU或许欧洲背景，阿尔加利亚搞了歌剧院，我也不知道除了话剧还有没有古典乐团，有名舞台剧女演员伊莲娜和去帮着普鲁托搞舞台服装设计的失意剧本家在宪这种诡异的设定，一个在大众视野里毁誉参半，一个在学术界饱受争议，总之这场疯逼cp的控制地位争夺战仍然没有分出高下，因为他们还活着，胜负结果只有他们死后才能知道了*如果在现实中遇见这俩里任何一个见鬼的艺术家都快点跑，可以远观但不要参与这场戏剧，请撒丫子跑.jpg，爹妈假船害人不浅，我一开始只想爽2k然后没想到死活写不完，感谢克拉哥让八旬老人从轮椅上站起在假船上蹦迪.jpg*推荐BGM Bajofondo/Borges Y Paraguay，一丝哥特式的悬疑风加节制些的阿根廷探戈Nuevo和本文的阅读节奏较为搭配，如果想要节奏激烈的可以转An Andalusian Dog的配乐，私心其实是梅林茂在2046中的配乐Polonaise。*This AU story and design of this two absurd artists and other Reverse Ensemble members  inspired by the following reference: Macbeth,  Paul Celan, Herbert Marcuse,  Wittgenstein etc.  Some quotations will be found. Noted and italic every quotations will be found in my twi@九章NonaW or https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hGGjYDJuB8p4vhPZs9icbT3WtQOMZUvd/view?usp=sharing.Hope the follow-ups of this series coming out one day or maybe there will be another alternative story.
Kudos: 1





	午后七点零七分 Silver Lining

在麦克白夫人自杀前夜、丈夫麦克白梦中的一幕结束之前——剧本中写道——在梦中，麦克白踏着残垣穿梭在阴云和虚影之间，梦中那正处崩溃的世界暴雨如骤，这是他躺下时眼前看到的错觉，一整幅在天空中流动着的灰败画作。在雨水降落的时分，妻子的脸遮蔽他的视线，他枕在妻子的膝头，冰冷的手指擦过他的脸颊，低语呢喃，他听不真切，却知道她在继续催促他握紧刀枪，那是深海中唯一能够左右他安危的浮木。安宁破雾穿瘴，成为失控中央唯一一处安定的暴风眼。  
他卸下警惕和恐惧，丧失了对其他诸多预兆的把握，没能注意到她手中的匕首早已触及他喉咙附近的皮肤——舞台灯光会让那刃身闪闪发亮，锋利的光芒抬高他的下巴，只为她的丈夫能抬头与她相望，那喉结在倾泻下的血珠旁颤抖着——麦克白夫人只是微笑着……  
——然后割断了他的喉咙。  
此幕终。  
这是在宪的剧本，半年前被阿尔加利亚不知从哪里找到了手稿，贮藏间的蛀虫已经将它标记为下一个正在建设的王国了。现在是演员正式排练之前，被伊莲娜叫来搭戏的编剧在宪临时代替了那位专业的“麦克白”。正式演出的预定效果是，道具鲜血将飞扑上女主演伊莲娜的右脸，飞溅的红会吃下她一半淡色的身影，撕裂麦克白夫人用于伪装的高洁皮囊，紧接着，下一幕从梦中惊醒的麦克白听到周遭的哭泣声向他走来，看到了在现实中已经自杀的妻子，他并不敢直视那冰冷的爱人，只是怀抱着她凝视着虚空。  
——剧本或许有了新变动，麦克白的预知梦还未结束。注意到这一点的在宪一动不动，他是临时的麦克白也是临时的观众，暂时打消了装作在原地失血抽搐的念头，表演出痛苦的表情也困难得很，道具鲜血贮藏在一旁的小桶里，不知什么时候被伊莲娜随手翻倒在地——野蛮的女人。在宪知道伊莲娜在做些什么、用意为何——梦境里的麦克白夫人眼见着丈夫死去，指尖饱蘸着丈夫的鲜血，为自己涂好口红。  
“如何诠释我最喜欢的部分，一定得问问你的看法啊～别忘了我还是你的演员。”  
近处看，伊莲娜没有化妆的模样和在舞台上别无二致。在宪躺在她膝头一动不动，几乎是屏息凝神，她的指尖抚过他眼尾的细纹，有些痒，他感觉那血浆已经漫上了他的衣服。  
“太多细节了，假如我……或者谁以布莱希特的名义批评你的表演，你仍旧会是我行我素的，观众为你着魔得很。”  
他考虑片刻这一充满伊莲娜风格的发挥在精神分析层面上的用意，得出以上评价，叹着气自她的仰视下站起，像是一种默认。两个人的戏剧理念不同，于是不会有讨论结果，他们对此心知肚明。  
“……我还是喜欢《三姐妹》更多一些呢。”  
“哦，但这是更久远些的The Scottish Play……虽然，我没资格这样说……”  
他捏起一角衣褶心不在焉地说道，面无表情地打量着身上这件可怜的风衣，大衣上的小半块血痕看起来难以清理。考虑到正式演出效果将会是如何，将这疯癫的血腥剧本搬上舞台的阿尔加利亚在他眼里令人尊敬却也疯狂。  
在剧本的诠释上，在宪并不那么在意剧本被搬上舞台后的改编或临场自由发挥，他从来对自己的作品及各种衍生表演创作漠不关心。没错，在剧本被搬上舞台之时，剧作者和演员之间的角逐便就此开始。某种意义上来说，他能确定当观众提及这部现代改编版《麦克白》的时候，更多人将首先想到演员伊莲娜——而她正在他眼前托腮微笑着，仍然因为这一幕意犹未尽，在宪皱着眉思考她有没有。  
“我都快忘了，你并不是会一直注视着我的观众，观众会看穿你的无聊而不是我的。蠢货，你需要我，你以为你是谁呢？”  
这才是她的真面目，在宪倒是要感谢她没有将这休息室的地板搞成一团糟——只要她想的话，他可以马上因为洁癖而焦虑到要命的程度，现在，只有微弱地点头承认她的说法确实有些道理，多说无益。  
“普鲁托的无名助手？总之，我也不是随随便便被你差遣来的……”  
在宪随便在伊莲娜的休息室内找到纸和笔，和之前几次他被叫来的时候放在同样的位置。他抽出衣襟内的眼镜和卷尺，普鲁托需要各位演员的具体尺寸，于是他们一起着手量体裁衣的工作。  
“站好，只占用你五分钟……有劳。”  
伊莲娜饶有兴趣地点点头，将散发扎起。距离他们上一次亲密接触确实过去了一段时间，于是他们这次见面要收敛得多。墙上的吊钟滴答作响，他捏着皮尺从颈围开始，找到各部位的基准点和最丰满处向下逐一测量，手法熟练，尽量不会让人有被冒犯的感觉，胸围、腹围——没有什么变化，至于腰腿臀，数值上浮了一点点，无关紧要，再是上臂、手腕和袖长——如他所料也不会有什么浮动，他将有变化的部分抄写下来。皮尺顺着伊莲娜的锁骨读出肩宽，剩下部分预计和旧数据没有什么不同。  
“不把我记得瘦一些？”  
“衣服那么贴身不方便发挥不是么，我们又不是在拍《另一个波琳家的女孩》，你不需要什么过度包装。”  
伊莲娜闻言不屑地笑笑，见他透过眼镜上面看着自己的眼神像极了一个无情的剧作家，并不爱任何角色或演员，更别提他自己，仅仅爱着作品本身，也不知道那颗人心又死到了哪里去。  
“不，我是想采访你：你想看吗？”  
“哈……伊莲娜……”  
他终于摘下眼镜，揉着自己的眉心，摆着手势示意“饶了我吧”，小指和无名指上墨水的痕迹异常刺眼。伊莲娜看他无奈的样子有些得意地看向墙上的钟表——午后七点零七分，那并不是五分钟，差十秒都不会是五分钟，她也得承认自己有的时候希望看穿他的所想所思。  
“我说过我不会接受采访的——可你还是说了不少，不是吗？看不出来你也可以那么健谈啊。”  
“我没想到你会在意这些，记者只是在对我死缠烂打，想必是希望从我这里打听到和你相关的有趣秘辛。”  
“哈，从头到尾读完那篇访谈浪费了我5分钟时间，唠唠叨叨的，他说你像极了电影Le Samourai的杀手杰夫，我和他达成共识的只有这一句……其余的全是狗屁。”  
因为和女人纠缠不清而死去的浪漫派寡言杀手吗？在宪想起，她曾在宾馆的电视中重复播放这部老电影中的片段，杰夫同公寓内的金丝雀互动、独自疗伤，午后七点零七分的威士忌与爵士俱乐部，杀手杰夫因他掏出空膛的左轮手枪，被警察杀死在乐池中——结局的死亡的段落或许发生在午后七点零七分，或许梅尔维尔有暗示这点？他看到她脸上难得一见的微笑表情，再续了一杯白兰地平复心情，于是那个或许称得上旖旎的夜晚对于他而言，更多是一个头昏脑胀到第二天的宿醉记忆。这些没能反馈在他的表情上，就像是他一如既往的样子，而这份若有所思让他看起来像是苦恼衣橱内某几件积压已久的戏服，它们快要失去以往的颜色了。  
“……当这是他心怀歉意的补偿吧，我完全可以因为他不止一次尾随我而把他交给警察。在波兰斯基的基础上进行发挥并且只吸收了他暴怒的这一缺憾——如果我是我会这样写，假设他看过那个不成样子但很有诚意的剧本。”  
除了演员身材尺寸和需要修复的旧戏服，在宪没有留下什么，也没有带走什么。让人熟悉的不辞而别。伊莲娜本想问他，采访日期是不是他被她放鸽子的那次，因为他不得不留在约定好的咖啡馆，她和其他人享受了愉快的一日。这是她心血来潮临时修改安排，也许她这边上演的是《蝴蝶梦》或者《茜茜公主》之类的，而她希望在宪那头则是另一种景象，电话线彼端他也没有说些什么，冷静到出奇，当时她手指缠玩着电话线，对着公共电话那端用女主演式的口吻问他：假如我下次再邀请你参加我的婚礼，你也会从头到尾都保持沉默吗？  
“伊莲娜……我能够在神父面前打破沉默的机会太多，我更期待餐宴上的红酒。”  
然后他挂断电话，和这次一样罕见的不辞而别，一次不欢而散。伊莲娜有点享受听他无奈的低沉口吻，此时他才像是一个文艺工作者。她甚至能知道他会有怎样的表情，上一次某只野猫闯进剧院，把后台搞成一团糟，他面对这既定的破碎故事、这碎瓷片和四散的备用帷幕或戏服搭就的狼藉束手无策时，也露出了同样的神情，而那只黑猫就在他触不可及的地方悠闲地梳毛。  
猫是在宪他们招惹来的，至少他有责任，于是这是他自寻烦恼。他总和几个偶尔有烟瘾的剧团成员从后门溜出去吸烟，吞云吐雾的时候，会偶尔将喂流浪猫作为娱乐，靠猫咪吃光了哪一份被剩下的员工餐决定他们晚上一起去吃点什么——比如披萨代表右转第三个街角向内走的Joe’s Pizza，意大利面代表在某条街上有名的茱莉餐厅，小牛肉代表着一家德国烤肉馆——猫咪太喜欢它了，所以他们总去那家店喝啤酒……其他几个菜代表什么？  
那个时候，伊莲娜洗完澡后继续追问他，在宪识趣地别过双眼，啜着白兰地说他已经忘了，看到那片狼籍只希望圣母在上、让他就此不省人事吧，他补充说，继续关注那部电视上的黑白电影。为什么是《安达鲁之犬》。伊莲娜勒令他不准一身烟味地来找她——假设他希望自己像是一块焦糖一样被她吃掉，于是他坐在床上几乎是百无聊赖地看一些熟悉的老电影，和白兰地一样当作激情之后的安神，男人拖拽着背负死驴子的钢琴在房间中前行，那带着些不明显红痕的后背无言停留屏幕旁，暗色的帆，肩胛跟着他的呼吸轻轻翕动着，手心里爬出蚂蚁，穿女仆装的男服务生之死。伊莲娜不关心这些，她更在意他小臂上的浅疤痕的由来，还好那只不过是猫留给他的一记长纵深，不是其他的谁留下的，在近乎是蜜糖色的肌肤上并不明显。如果他想碰到野猫，那他必然会挨几记不轻不重的抓伤。他脖子上没能打开的箱子，围观群众经过这谜团和他的死。  
“噢……是猫啊。”  
伊莲娜喃喃，她猜这电影会是在宪喜欢的类型，同类的导演还有锡兰、贝拉塔尔等等，所有镜头都是莫名其妙的，破碎的故事，破碎的命运。在相对久远的学生时代，受谁邀请参加的学院的放映会上她从来都会因无聊而睡着——假设不是可以请假的电影系的拉片课程。有一回她仍然是从头睡到尾，靠在一旁的高个倒霉蛋肩上，光线太暗，她不知道有没有流下一滩口水给这个当时还是陌生人的在宪，好吧，现在他们也只不过是靠剧团再度相遇的陌路人罢了。那是一部讲某个俄罗斯战列舰的故事还是来自捷克的祖拉契克的作品来着？伊莲娜总想问他是哪部见鬼的电影让他们相遇，却想不出什么显得自己不在乎的由头，她知道他当时还在随手为电影做笔记，根据笔记内容甚至都可以告诉她某一个该死的日子可以作为一个纪念日。伊莲娜揉揉半干的头发，只有在宪身后发出嘁嘁嚓嚓的声响。他放下杯子，看到伊莲娜正享用那包薯片，咔嗞咔嗞——尴尬在沉默中爬过的声音。至于他接下来为什么不是给她倒杯热水或者冰可乐，而是给她披件衣服——这种举动连在宪自己都搞不懂。  
“我以为你会洗完澡后睡一觉再去演出？”  
“是、是……你说得对……可我呢，是不知疲倦的类型，睡醒了再想恢复活力反而麻烦得多。”  
或者，伊莲娜就是对“不是回归便是堕落”的娜拉的最好诠释呢？所以这新编的《玩偶之家》剧本也许是命运想让他写给她的，于是主演也是她，她可以是回归与堕落的存在，这便是永恒的美，只是需要画面或某部作品将她定格。在宪讨厌易卜生像是讨厌海明威，那被搬上舞台的新编《玩偶之家》代替他如是说，海滩旁种植着男女的遗骸，错乱的全剧终，他关闭电视。伊莲娜披着衬衫干嚼着一包薯片，枕着一小半床铺和靠枕，半湿的发尾润湿床单，另一边的脚踩在床尾的凳面上舒展身体，鬼知道那残渣除了她的胸前和小腹还会落在哪里，如果是落在衬衫上，他确实会面无表情地扔掉沾上油渍洗不干净的衣物，而这像是颜料沾染衣服，假如笔下是名画，就算浑身被污涂又有何妨呢。  
之后他在储藏室里找到了被《裸体午餐》海报包裹的打字机（有意思的冷笑话，海报上作家的脑袋是会讲话的打字机），几天内提前吸光一个月的烟，种下一摞烟蒂，写下新编的《麦克白》剧本，然后封存在剧院中。他快忘了剧本的细节，却还留着这件洗过多次的衬衣，似乎还能在衣服上嗅到点烟和薯片的气息，洗不净的痕迹，让他想起剧本中，皮肤上的血迹残留——麦克白留下的谣谶。  
在剧院未来的短期演出计划讨论会上，阿尔加利亚在所有人面前掏出这笔记本、以及出版社的热情来信，他说这是不错的后现代改编，观众将铭记它像是记下那新编的《玩偶之家》，也是时候回归莎翁啦。其他成员还在附和，至少也要包括《里纳尔多》和《雅典的泰门》——快从改编失败的《疯狂的奥兰多》中恢复过来吧！身旁的团员拍着他的肩庆祝这莫名其妙的消息，也许是鼓励他继续离经叛道。他忘记自己当时有没有扶额叹息，想到这笔下的疯狂故事在正式演出时的舞台设计，在血泊中俯首帖耳的演员们事后难以清洗衣服上的血污，自然而然地替清洁人员头大，整个剧组都会因此像麦克白夫人那样发疯地清洁自己。普鲁托说这提议不错，他可以多做几套衣服方便剧团调换——那么需要放开设计风格吗？阿尔加利亚在一旁笑着啜饮清咖啡说，我相信你们的直觉，那么还有人需要续杯吗，这是稀有庄园的日晒加蜜处理豆子——所以剧院用来胡闹的经费到底是从哪里来的？在宪随手抹掉刚刚听到阿尔加利亚寻宝结果时几乎从嘴里溢出来的咖啡渍，那意味着这仍然是给伊莲娜的剧本，她因故缺席。  
在宪当时有考虑过，如果女主演麦克白夫人是她的话，他会考虑让麦克白夫人成为伊丽莎白一世或叶卡捷琳娜二世那样的女王，而辅佐她的则是麦克白——当他这样为伊莲娜复述讨论结果，不经意间说出这大胆构思时则让伊莲娜陷入爆笑，断断续续地只是问他，你这是在讨好那群激进的女权主义者吗？性别在艺术里真的有意义吗，天啊，这下麦克白夫人和那个我都会是从古至今的牺牲品了。  
不，在这个假设下我也可以让你满意，我的女王，我不是为了时间而创作的。他说，带着讥诮的笑，不屑于提及艺术冠冕上铭刻的“永恒”二字。  
“呵呵，这个时候，在宪，你该问我：我想要什么？”  
他沉默着感受着她身后来的拥抱，呼吸着她的呼息，吞吐出一串梦呓，如释重负，短暂的忘却，那是一种足够刺穿一切的柔软，自分发甜蜜莲子的食莲人，谁吃了那甜蜜的莲子，谁便留在枯莲塘旁的温柔乡。这一神话故事却并不适用于味觉丧失的家伙，否则这样一来，《奥德赛》将只停留在海员出海冒险以前，故事将如他们所愿地结束。  
“你会知道的……在宪，你会知道的。”  
第二天他确实收到了来路不明的包裹，在晨雾漫漶的早晨安静地躺在门外。可那是一个空箱子，白卡片上的深红字符说，那么给我你永远不能给我的东西。  
——谁不想看到他会因为这要求而露出怎样的表情呢，或者他到底会如何回应这难以理解的要求？伊莲娜简单补妆，披好外套去赴另一个约，蜜语甜言一向容易出口，这不是认输——说出那三个词才是，而她有信心继续这场争斗，她一向不相信谁的心是无法被驯服的，而在宪仍未给她一个答案。  
一个月后，因新编版《玩偶之家》而引起讨论的低调剧院再次出现在舆论视野内，推出新编版的《麦克白》首演通知，附带未成年人请勿入场的贴心标注。在宪仍然不会出现在话剧开场或最后致意的环节，他从韩国城采买结束后才想起来今天是首演日，或许普鲁托有提醒他，或许没有，在十字路口踌躇片刻后，他转弯去剧院，怀疑自己要学着布努埃尔在口袋里装着石子应对假想敌——愤怒的观众。公共领域的知识分子已死，现在的评论家们直视了美和被美埋葬的死，总会铩羽而归，然后他们提笔以现代的道德和种种主义进行诠释和批判，利用读者博得争议和期刊销量。  
剧院街角正在堵车，少许细雨模糊了霓虹与街灯，人行道上打伞的观众不知往何处去……这次难道还有观众光顾这一篇狼藉的话剧吗？他宁可这个世界将他和他的作品驱逐出公共视野，连同那个几乎和作品一起挂钩的伊莲娜，想到她又一次离婚，他不知道该问些什么，在那次不欢而散之后他偶尔会想起那个空箱子的难题，现在他在车内悻悻地抽烟，像挂断伊莲娜电话后的那一天，当时他坐在露天咖啡馆，身后还有一个八卦的欠揍记者——好吧，他回答了他穷追猛打的问题，然后把他按在墙上拎着领子说教一番，以私人恩怨的名义。  
“您可以谈谈您的作品吗？或许有很多人认为您的野心不止如此……”  
“只是为了糊口，我需要钱，什么东西都是可以消费的商品，我也只能提供这个。受布努艾尔启发，我尝试让原先可以被解释的想法或是图像就此无法被解释，但我们都知道他和达利在《一条安达鲁狗》上映后居然大受欢迎……然后，我希望让所有人失望至极，作品只有没有观众的时候才是自由的，我也是，然后我得以回到生活中去研究怎么腌好童年的辣白菜。”  
“是隐藏在生活中吗？我以为您和他们一样向往不朽和永恒，您可能不知道自由党议员也曾提及《玩偶之家》的段落，他们在选票上大获全胜也许同样归功于这部话剧……那么您对即将到来的新作《麦克白》有什么展望呢？关于伊莲娜小姐的……”  
“希望是最后一个剧本，我想上一个问题的回答已经足够了。”  
“那……是因为服装和舞台设计更吸引你吗？”  
“这些都不及生活本身重要，舞台让不少人着魔，失去自我和对周遭的把握，记者先生。”  
“比如您和伊莲娜……我记得您……”  
“呵，这玩笑并不可笑。我只希望自由创作自认为满意的作品而已，如果干涉我的生活，我情愿将它从我的生活中流放出去。*碰咚*我再说一次，因为我并不该对你讲这些，建议你珍重自己的事业而不是把开销花在保释金上——珍惜你的家庭，可以吗？教会你如何把握生活的正是他们，然后你会稍稍聪明些，比如你不会缠着问我这些无聊的问题或者拍某些无聊的照片，假如你的家长或孩子知道你这样做，你要怎么面对他们？告诉他们没有原则性地‘一码归一码’吗？这就是你面对生活本末倒置的态度吗？”  
或许这口吻被那落荒而逃的记者理解为是东亚黑社会的威胁了吧，实际上，他没有多加思考地和他讲些生活的原则性问题，语无伦次地——报道没有复原这充满火药味的对话，剩下的部分还包括“你惹火我了，如果这些还不够，那我不介意和你一起因为斗殴闹事而享受几天监狱生活，我没有什么好失去的，识相的话就快滚吧”。乏善可陈的剧作家没有什么特别报道的必要，在宪的唐突登场代表这篇有关剧院《麦克白》特稿的深度性，假设聚光灯在舞台演员上，总有人会试图抓住那些看不见的丝线进行分析，比如设计所有人物命运的剧本师，传言中那个写不出受欢迎剧本而去协助舞台服装设计的在宪。更多时候，他将衣物整理收纳，熨斗抹平布料的褶皱，偶尔看得到密织的针脚，起初是帮普鲁托的忙，现在他也快习惯每天专注缝补和戏服的日子，然后在某个时间点，他的剧本因为那女主演进入评论家评论的视野。  
明明他创作的是更适用于布莱希特提倡的离间效果的先锋派作品，没想到却会因为像斯坦尼斯夫斯基那样感性派的演员走红，也正如评论家所说，“戏剧不再能打破观众和舞台事件的统一，认知不再分离、因果法则不再显现他们自身”——这是否意味着互殴的矛盾将孕育更完美的作品？伊莲娜在他身后笑不可遏，于是他便知道这评论也是玩笑，好笑的玩笑，也正因如此她会被时间埋葬在他的剧本中成为永恒，他很乐意这样做，因为真实的他们——这群带着肉身和欲望的人类从来不值得相爱，不如将剩余的生命消耗在某些纯粹的事业上，而她只管将自己献给舞台，用舞台收割观众的心并以此为乐。  
和忠实到过分的观众共度良宵，和弥留之际唯有钱财的老东西们细数长夜……生活也是她舞台生活的延续，随便抛洒青春歌舞和浪漫幸福随便施舍给哪个观众，某次威尼斯的路演结束后，她坐在贡多拉上为留给她献上部分遗产的死去爱人们丢下一只只红罂粟，它们沉入河底，气泡吞没那神话中代表沉睡的殷红，她面带微笑，口中诅咒着不专业到甚至需要在地板上标记队形的舞蹈演员。与此同时，伊莲娜正向河岸旁招手的观众送出迷人的微笑，他们除了叫她的名字，还会发出类似Ehi!Ehi!的叫喊，或许还包括burattinaio——傀儡师，他便是了，出名作是先锋派改编的《玩偶之家》，消除了原作的意识形态与物质面纱背后的诸多考量，籍籍无名的剧本家因此毁誉参半，可惜他从不接受采访也无所谓那些拍照的群众或狗仔，除了是半匿名的也是像现在这样失语的，他只是看着那在水中继续盛放的花朵，它们乘着气泡打转，下坠，值得艳羡，就好像这插曲是生活的一部分。  
船夫不会像在宪那样对此熟视无睹，至少他会乐意和能够轻松交流的伊莲娜小姐聊聊。他问伊莲娜为什么水葬这些新鲜罂粟时，她正拨弄着河中小舟旁泛起的涟漪，莞尔之余从容解释，如同吐露某种温柔的诗行。谁直视了美，谁便被托付给了死亡。在宪读到了诗集中的这段应景的文字，他眯起眼打量那将目光放在伊莲娜身上的船夫——看来他还没能领略过比才的卡门女郎呢，就连那个邀请她共进晚餐的二世子也是一路货色。伊莲娜的双眼擦过他，仿佛他也是这河上的船夫。  
“爱人们喜欢它，他们总说，我是枕边睡在另一个世界的红罂粟。于是我将它献给爱人们，无时不刻。”  
——而水中的罂粟连自己已然死去都不记得，好笑的玩笑，他停下回忆，冷哼一声熄火停车，遁入眼前的雨中，这由阿尔加利亚经营的剧院在阴沉的薄暮里像极了一座宏伟的坟墓，一个可以打发余生的好去处。海报上的伊莲娜正垂着眼望向麦克白——以及他和所有观众，海报设计是一副撕碎后再被拼合的画作，填充被手工撕碎的画面残缺处的是麦克白原作的节选铅字——不，是谁的手写体，他唯独辨识出那一句谁人都最熟悉不过的台词——“生命不过是能动的影子”。  
在宪拾级而上，自后台的帷幕旁看到了整个舞台，一片狼籍，他的目光被那舞台上的尖刀夺去，站在灯光师身后一语不发，还好幕后工作人员也不认得他是谁。舞台上死去的麦克白在失血，垂下了伸向妻子的手，麦克白夫人那苍白如大理石的脸庞像是即将消失在强光之下，黑发也将蒸发殆尽——他摸着自己不久前被同一把刀光顾的喉咙附近，在镜子上可以看到那附近留有一道浅白的疤痕，当时他为什么没有感觉到痛呢？或许那是一个吻——他眯起眼，舞台上的麦克白夫人深情款款，微笑着合上他的眼睑，用垂落的血涂红他的双颊和下唇，他的丈夫就像是还活着，而非被现实吞噬。梦中的妻子，他唯一的葬仪。  
幕内女人哭叫，黑暗振翅，第六场第二十三景，邓细嫩的围城中，所有人严阵以待，医生的噩耗，西顿上前：王上仁慈，是女人哭叫，陛下，王后驾崩了。司空见惯的惨事屡见不鲜，只要人永远能够流血，那哭叫便永远都恐惧如一——昨日无穷！麦克白说，尽为愚人长举照，照见黄泉路，尘沙渺渺。灭吧，灭吧，这短暂烛火飘摇！生命不过是能动的影子，是可怜的演员，在舞台上蹦跳，转瞬便迹敛声销……  
“是白痴的故事，意味寥寥，只充满愤怒与喧嚣。”  
刚才，伊莲娜似乎看到他了。而他下一秒便转身离开，代为接下这剩下的无韵诗，只不过在宪谁都不是，如果他接下这台词是已经入迷，那么接下来他来到伊莲娜的休息室则是如梦初醒，而他已经在门把手拉下又弹起后，酝酿好下一个剧本，他知道了，《雅典的泰门》，人可以被财富奴役也可以被美奴役，见鬼的灵感，永恒的诅咒。  
于是在宪知道，此刻他是愤怒的，莎士比亚晚年的阴郁深沉仿佛即将出口，或者早已沉默着酝酿怒意，或者这情感什么都不是，洞穿过他数次而今填补了他的空缺，他本该习惯了的，这不知去处的恨之矛头最适合留给谁呢——“那么给我你永远不能给我的东西”——他不在乎自己的答案是什么，这不过是灵光一现的想法。他从衣襟内的笔记本里抽出原来的卡片，在红色的字迹背面留下两行潦草的字迹，几乎是立刻离开伊莲娜的休息室，没人注意到他。舞台刚刚谢幕，听得到远处的喧嚣，街角也许会逐渐出现散场后的观众，他在后台回廊的窗边将街头暖光的一角收入眼底，近似环形的剧场侧翼永远沐浴在月色中，同尘世的舞台相比，这环形的剧场不过是灰烬的总和——问题诞生了，所有人在这必然的悲惨诞生之前能够做些什么。  
他转过身消失在黑暗中，那不是他要回答的问题，或者说那是仅能追问的问题，他是被迫来到这里回答这无聊的问题的，在他明明想学习各种菜品的做法以及尝试复现记忆里家常菜的味道之前，那味道中埋藏着人的答案，而不是这该死的艺术的。  
观众和众多工作人员罕见地全员离开。在宪难得地回到舞台上，据说清洁工在打扫期间摔断了腿，有人声称看到了后台的鬼魂，那普鲁托除了安排人手送他就医并打电话给清洁公司之外别无他法，其余的人小心翼翼地做完份内的活，有人开玩笑地问是不是有谁直呼了The Scottish Play——当然，这是偷懒的借口，肯定有谁已经打电话给那德国餐厅打算畅饮啤酒了，所以他们都不在这里，留下了一片狼籍。  
找到了，那舞台上堪称刺眼的地方。是那柄匕首，而现在它的刀锋早已脱出刀柄。刀身的反光上看得见他平静的脸，他记得那手指划过他眼角的温度，在烧，而火势不可救药地蔓延下去，他冷哼一声，将刀刃按入刀柄，为什么道具组没有提供质量好些的道具，或者不如使用刀与柄一体的，整体流线型设计，刀柄不过是用钝的彼端，仇杀现场的佐料。  
在宪明白了他为什么捡走了刀刃意图清洗维修，那二分的刀与柄融入那毫无美感的舞台，埋在冗杂的细节中不能被发现，可破坏是这场新麦克白的主题，他只有像那流线型的刀才适合破坏这废墟，因为那刀太过于闪耀，不需要这累赘一样的刀柄。他又回到舞台上，但比起拿起打扫工具，他更愿意看着这片荒芜，这一幕像极了内心的写照，因而无比安宁，就好像风吹动刃身也会是生命无言的余响。  
伊莲娜演出结束后自然会看到他的留言，在化妆桌上不失突兀的纸信笺，铅笔笔迹随性得很，偶尔的用力太明显了，多少出卖了他的真实情感：那么，我会给你你想要的，演出结束后的七点零七分，废弃的休息室门外。  
七点零七分，老电影的桥段啊，她重复着观赏死在枪口下的杀手那幕，爵士乐池的阴影将那无言的他溶出鲜血。伊莲娜把玩着这张卡片，没有和艾琳小姐言明她的喜悦不仅来自首演时心潮澎湃的观众，甚至还包括终于按耐不住的在宪，他有没有因此寝食难安或怒火中烧都是未知数。阿尔加利亚买下了这偌大的剧院却没有整个投入使用，空房间多得很，团长只在乎剧团创造了什么。她知道具体是哪一个废弃的休息室，他们都记得，于是都知道。换上便服的她步履轻盈，逐渐穷尽三楼演员后台的回廊深处，被窗棂切割的夜色蔓生着窗外的乔木枝干，干涸如黑色的笔尖留下疯狂的墨迹，划破纸张。然后她看到那被原路奉还的纸箱，仍然是空的——一半被月光填满，一半被阴影浸泡。  
在纸箱角落处缝隙站着一张卡纸——多余的小书签，一朵脱水的红罂粟，或许是长夜中伴读的友人，深红泛紫的色彩在她的指尖上静默地燃烧着，停留在纸张上，忘记自己已然死去的事实，背面摘抄着那诗集中的一段：  
我们彼此相望，我们说些黑暗的事，  
我们相爱如罂粟和记忆，  
我们睡了像螺壳里的酒，  
像海，在月亮的血色光芒里。  
Poppy……Puppet？它像极了剪下茎干的鸦片属罂粟——现在并不是烧掉它的时候，伊莲娜在阴影里粲然一笑，此刻她并不会想像过去那样为已经死去的伴侣们偶尔献上安眠的罂粟，死亡会自然而然地光顾爱上她的人，或早或晚，像戏剧一样毫无意义、像水中兜转的罂粟吐出破碎的气泡……而对于在宪，她想亲自动手，只希望他死。也许只有死前，这个自大的家伙才会想起来自己还是个人吧？  
他可以不被谁所拥有，但他可以被毁灭——那么那个叫在宪的男人现在正在何处？  
“……我以为今天也会下雨，但是普鲁托送清洁人员去医院的路上没有下雨，是一个晴朗的夜晚……我记得你直呼了麦克白，他不幸摔断了腿，或许和这有关呢。”  
“那可真是走运（break a leg），可你也提了，不是吗？”  
在宪手持那匕首坐在舞台某处残塬上，难说他是否躲开了舞台上弥留的灯光才能如此直视她暗藏愠怒的模样，麦克白始于斯、终于斯，停留在此刻的舞台已是落幕时分，没人知道故事是否早已烟消云散。  
“普鲁托说他会想办法的。”  
“好，那我就是你的不幸，我想你帮我订很多罂粟……很多很多，堆满这剧场的地板，最好带有罂粟果。”  
伊莲娜双手抱臂走出阴影，她熟悉的聚光灯下，流畅地踩过那一地的狼籍，或许有血在她的鞋尖溅开，步步生花。  
“……为什么？”  
“因为我知道了……因为，我有个好提议——你的发没有丁香/你出于镜玻璃的面容/云从眼飘向眼/如同索多玛向巴别——这只有你死不瞑目的时候才会发生吧，只因为我一时兴起，想亲眼看到你死去时展现出的真正的模样？”  
“冷静点，伊莲娜。”  
“啊哈！一个手中握着刀的男人告诉我要冷静点？我会亲手放那把火，剧场为你手持千万朵罂粟……予你想要的安眠。”  
逻辑和情感她同时拥有，于是她坐在这废墟中的王座上，或者说，她被在宪强行留在剧本的棺椁中加冕。  
“那这样你可以冷静下来吗……伊莲娜？”他继续吐露出形同梦呓的话语，像是在聚光灯将明未明之间徘徊的烟雾，而赋予他刺眼实体的是沾染伊莲娜脖颈余温的刀锋，光亮和阴影一同勾描她自脸颊到肩颈的线条。“那说点什么能打消我想要阻止你的冲动呢？”  
“不可能的，你以为你是谁呢？”  
刀锋之先停留在她柔软的脖子上，他们共握那柄刀，带着近乎入戏的笑意。专业且富有感染力的演员，甚至能让顽石和上帝成为戏剧的一部分。  
“是啊，我不是任何人，你该死在我的剧本中成为永恒，而不是此时此地，你可能并不明白，伊莲娜——虽然我不那么在乎，也许我可以在乎，你比我更相信这一点……”  
“因为你是懦夫，无聊的男人，那么你只能眼看着我毁掉你啦。你不得不偏转回剧场，摘下永恒的冠冕，艺术的深流中遍布这样死去的君王，疯癫的果壳中的无限之王，你支配那王冠而我支配你——你现在明白我为什么不需要让麦克白夫人成为叶卡捷琳娜了吧？因为只有前面的那个才能杀死你。”  
当然，要想毁了在宪，要在所有人为这剧本陪葬之前——而他也在陪葬的人群之内。她自阴影的包围下狠狠盯着他，这是舞台上没有观众存在的安可，几乎是杂乱无章的进行着遍地狼藉的生活，故事延续在此时、此地，在仍未干涸的血迹上，在仍未风化的废墟之上。  
“嗨，我爱所有人跳动的心，男人的女人的，老人的年轻人的孩子们的，不少人在忙着神魂颠倒之前还不忘记为我献上全部——可你会吗，混账狗逼？”  
伊莲娜没好气地踢着空气，在宪只是笑了，放开她一只手，或许这也是近距离观察舞台的一大乐趣所在，观众被演员支配着享受片刻无关紧要的趣味。  
她结结实实地照着他的腹部来了一拳，至少不是下巴，双腿借力将他按倒在地，随后伸展腰肢，口中发出不知是啧啧声还是暧昧的低吟，曲线切割在宪眼前的光，令人安心的黑暗，就动作的困难程度来说，没人会否认伊莲娜小姐过硬的身体力量。伊莲娜小姐，他说，那不妨撕碎我来验证你的猜测。  
方才缠着他的蛇蝎或许将摧毁他的弥留的人形，留有余温的匕首回到了麦克白夫人手中，她一刀刀挑破衬衣的衣扣，银白的光火在胸腹上走出一串血珠，逆着舞台光为他遮蔽那几乎致盲的白色射灯，披散下来的发丝近在咫尺。如果头发够长，她是不是不会用双手而是那长发尝试扼死他，或者这不过是急不可耐地想让他再硬一次，顺便感谢机械性窒息。而这也算刀与柄的一种错位结合？他的玩味笑容干涸在脸上，几乎是被这一系列突如其来的临场发挥逗乐，紧接着喘不过气的声音发出干涸的笑声，不可救药的情感流露，绿色调的讽刺。  
在舞台上，这结局乃是他们自选的。  
“……我猜你更喜欢《雅典的泰门》。”  
“哈！错了，在宪，你错了。”  
落幕的舞台上，时值午后七时许，这不过是琥珀树脂又一次将浓艳的罂粟包被封存的延续之一。那半透明的树脂或将被遗忘风化，如上千年前留下的城邦；或有朝一日耐过深埋与冲刷，将有人能发现这舞台上曾存在过的永恒瞬间。在那个时候，千百年前的琥珀或将更换它的姓名，正如玫瑰也可以冠以罂粟之名，后人不再能分清罂粟与琥珀的香气。

（以下摘自杂志特稿）  
在思考中的麦克白是少见的，愚者中的愚者，命运带着他反刍过往的无知矇昧与道德良知，只有在此刻他才会是一位愈发暴虐的善良愚人，走向命运为他预定的毁灭，班柯的后人背负着他的尸骸，只有自暴政中被解放的孩童看到了那死去的暴君展露微笑，随扈的枪尖刀刃闪耀依旧。爱、权力和毁灭由刀刃这一表征牵系，成为舞台上永远的谣谶，三女巫的化身。本作冒险的部分在于，他抱着他死去的爱人却只看着第四面墙之外，笔者想起那幅出自俄国画家列宾之手的《1581年11月16日恐怖的伊凡和他的儿子》，纵使这有失指涉的准确性。对于这部不合时宜的作品而言，本文也将不合时宜地引述来自保罗•策兰的《半个夜》——  
“  
半个夜。带着梦之匕首被别入闪耀着的双眼。  
不要因痛苦而呼喊：云飘动着如块块衣料。  
一块丝毯，就这样她那时被绷紧  
在我们之间，于是从晦暗舞向晦暗。  
他们那时用活木给我们雕出  
黑箫，而女舞者现在来了。  
她把海泡石织成的手指浸入我们的眼：  
还会有一只在此哭泣吗？  
没有。于是她极乐地回旋而去，而火热的鼓响起。  
她把戒指抛向我们，我们用匕首接住它们。  
她就这样把我们嫁掉？鸣响如碎玻璃，而我现在再次知道：  
那时你并非死于  
锦葵色的死亡。  
”

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇重点是爹醋了然后他们在舞台的血泊里一边打一边做（？），虽然这俩人我默认是开放式情人关系并相互嫌弃，其余元素是因为这种au总会不得不谈及这些东西，我勉强自洽了，大家看个乐呵但你看懂了会和我一样嗨并且痛骂我为什么没有多查一些资料。爹醋了的梗是朋友讲的于是拿来写了，但是实际情况可能更复杂，我也不知道我怎么想的，总之谢谢茄子朋友谢谢假船，我写的太阴间是因为拿ALT-J的Tessellate、Every Other Freckle和Deadcrush尝试寻找感觉，剧情灵感来源包括并不限于文中主要批注的新浪潮电影，以及Morphine的歌曲Empty Box和All Wrong，但用意和表达并不是梗源含义，这点学习月亮做了模糊化处理。  
> 标题梗源电影《独行杀手》，就是那个Le Samourai，某个译名便是午后七点零七分。副标题字面意为乌云周围的白光，即绝望中的一线生机。原定标题cats foot iron claw来自21st Century Schizoid Man歌词，因为一开始在想月计故事观下随手胡诌一个带着明显现代启示录风格的雅典的泰门结果没有出现，可能是我下意识认为这非常亵渎，就改成这种完全AU了，如果我是音响监督会和Lord Crimson死缠烂打要这首罐头音乐的授权（划掉神经病发言  
> 这一现代改编版麦克白出处待考据，笔者暂时找不到现实对应的是具体哪一部，确实是血呼啦差的，满舞台都是血，非常狂暴哥特，欢迎热心人补充；如果找不到就应该是波兰斯基版电影麦克白，其中对于影片而言毫无节制的暴怒发挥同时投射波兰斯基集中营丧亲以及全家被曼森家族血洗这两个经历，当年他怀有身孕的妻子莎朗·塔特身中16刀而亡。  
> 在中文戏剧表演理论的语境下，布莱希特Bertolt Brecht和斯坦尼斯夫斯基Konstantin Stanislavsky分别代表两种不同的表演体系，前者，或者说这个二设的在宪主张间离化效果，并不需要演员融于角色；后者为体现人物天性，主张“并不是为了表演而是为了生活”，其中代表作包括契诃夫编剧的《三姐妹》和《樱桃园》，也是伊莲娜的立场。由于作者简单了解三大体系理论后认为该表演体系理论并不能确定其学术严谨性，推测并不会在西方文化圈内达成共识，于是以上解释仅作为参考，文章中已使用模糊化处理并不存在可能的原则性错误，同样欢迎热心人讲解补充。  
> The Scottish Play为《麦克白》的代称，因为我实在是不知道该怎么翻译，似乎用英文直接放在这里也有那种避讳的意思。本文选用辜正坤译本，同时由于绝大多数剧院迷信直呼作品名会带来厄运，而确实诸多不走运的演出事故传言都来自于谁直呼了剧名，幽灵或许是后台脸色阴沉的在宪，谁腿摔断了只是小脑不够发达。伊莲娜才不在乎这个，就算吊灯粉碎、舞台烧成火海她也会用愉悦的声音朗诵保罗策兰的《罂粟和记忆》：“岁月的枝叶是焦黑的/但你的发不是”，或者是什么“而我现在再次知道/那时的你并非死于/锦葵色的死亡”——总之在宪看过这本，以上翻译版本出自豆瓣艾洛老师，并没有授权，将在正式版替换为华东师范大学出版社孟明译本。关于她为什么会意大利语，可能是话剧演员加成吧，IPA在手天下我有。  
> 关于为什么这个虚构评论在伊莲娜看来是狗屁，因为这个剧本原有的艺术指涉和符号是混乱毫无意义的，伊莲娜明白这点，而且希望用自己的演出强行给人以“似乎有象征对应”的错觉。这一虚构评论则是硬分析种种符号象征，还是一如既往的布尔乔亚审美。然后两位的具体剧情充满了艺术指涉和符号，于是谁知道是人生如戏还是戏梦人生呢，以身外身作梦中梦吧，在文章结构上还有一些对称照应的情节，连同诸多符号服务于这个后现代的主题，其他的细节不赘述，本作视角的打架是刻意为之。  
> 本文的一切元素和使用的风格及结构均服务于作品本身，不代表任何作者个人态度或立场，请不要轻易基于对文章细节的解读进行对读者个人的揣测或批判，一切描述服务于人物和故事还有阅读体验，因为我尝试用斯氏的路子来写这篇于是它的最终效果是这样的，如果存在不准确的细节欢迎同没有时间认真挖考据的亵渎同人女科普，感谢大家读到这里。


End file.
